


The weird boy

by Melenn



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Brotherly Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harassment, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melenn/pseuds/Melenn
Summary: Life is not always easy. Whatever our age. But sometimes an encounter can make things easier. This is what happens to you as a high school student in this story. The story will continue well after high school.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Reader, Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake, Samuel Drake/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. What's your name ?

" Oops ! " You hear so that pushes you and you ground graves. You turn around to see a whole band of your high school laughing while looking at you. Some of the cheerleaders and some guys from the soccer team. You blow when you start to pick up your books and leaves scattered on the ground. 

" What the hell is your problem ?!" You shout. 

" Oh come on, it's okay, we know you like it, lying down, right ? " Laughs one of the cheerleaders . 

Then they leave, as fast as they came. You stay there, while the corridors are emptying. Being martyred by your schoolmates has become your daily life. You're used to it now, well, that's what you show. Even if it still hurts.

You decide that you will not go to your last afternoon classes. Anyway, all these rumors, your name on these walls, make your grades go downhill. You are one of the " bad students ". 

When you sneak out of high school, you sit in front, taking a cigarette out of your bag, starting to smoke it gently. You may have asked yourself a few minutes before leaving. Anyway, nothing was waiting for you at home. You feel a tear running down your cheek and you wipe it carelessly by putting the hood of your sweatshirt back on your head. Your music screaming in your radio cassette player, over your ears.

Someone tap on your shoulder and you suddenly turn, on the alert. He's a guy. A brown with brown eyes, about your age, or maybe a little older. In any case, he is not from your high school. You don't recognize him. He beckons you to take off your helmet and you put it down around your neck.

" What do you want ?" You tell him, suspicious. 

He laughs at your aggressiveness.

" Relax, I was just asking you if you were okay." He said, raising his hands in the air with a half smile. 

" What can it do to you ?" You answer. 

" Uh ... you were crying, and I was there, waiting for someone then ... " He said, frowning. 

" I'm fine. " 

" My name is Sam, by the way! " He said, reaching out to you. 

You look at his hand, then at him. When he sees that you are not hugging him, he lowers her, with an uncomfortable " Ok ... ". Then he clears his throat before resuming. 

" Can I know what your name is ?" He asks you. 

You were going to respond when you see the whole troop of cheerleaders come out of the building to go and train. You start to rush away not wanting them to see you. Even less with a guy, it would make the situation worse. Sam watches you walk away before running after you, then, arrived at your level, he walks backwards to face you while following you.

" Wait ! " 

" Sorry, I really have to go. " 

He stands in front of you and you try to pass but he prevents you.

" Please !" You ask him. 

" Okay, but how about going to a party with some friends ?"

" Excuse me ? Why are you asking me that ? " 

" Bah, you seem to need to change your mind. " 

" I am not welcome in this kind of party. " You tell her coldly when you try to pass. 

" Please ?" 

He's seriously getting on your nerves.

" If I say yes, are you going to leave me alone ?" " 

" Obviously ! " He tells you with a smile. 

You are breathing with a quick glance at the group of girls approaching in the courtyard. Sam notices it and frowns.

" Do you have a problem with these girls ?" 

" It doesn't concern you ! You know what, ok, I'm coming, just to leave me alone ! " 

" Deal. " He said to you, smiling as he pulled away. 

You resume your journey by hiding your face in your sweatshirt.

" Tomorrow, here, a little after school. " He shouts at you 

" Yeah, that's it. " You answer, with a mini smile, now that he can't see you anymore. 

" Will you tell me your name before tomorrow ?" " 

" Count on it !" 

* * *

You hurry to pick up the ringing handset when you barely arrive.

" Hello ?" " 

" Y / N ? " 

Shit.

" Hi Aunt Sofia. " 

" You've skipped class again !" " 

" So what ? Who cares ? " 

" Do you realize the shame you inflict on everyone by behaving badly in and out of school ? Already these rumors ... " 

" Leave me alone with that ! Anyway, I took my independence, right ? I don't need help. None of you have cared about me for years, now is not the time to start ! " 

You hang up. You hate this family. You haven't had your parents for a few years now. An aunt picked you up, but you asked to be emancipated. Aside from having sexist thoughts, bizarre advances and other stuff, you preferred to leave.

All they care about is your family's money. Funny disappointment when they saw that you had nothing. Preferring to believe what others say rather than you. Preferring to listen to public opinion than you. You put your things down and you notice the time on the clock.

" Shit !!! " 

You hurry to change and put on your orange and white uniform before running out of your small apartment.

* * *

You arrive breathless in front of your boss.

" You're late. Again. " 

" Sorry Jerry, I was held by my aunt. " You say by quickly putting on your apron. 

" What ? She came to see you ? " Your manager tells you, turning around, surprised. 

" Oh no, she called, you know, she wouldn't be making the trip. " 

" I also said to myself ... " 

You smile at him. He was a man in his fifties. Who quickly took you wing and offered a job.

" Customers ? " You finish asking to quickly tie your hair in a coarse ponytail. 

" Yeah, table 5. " 

You look in the past - flat. You see two people there. A boy about 1 2 years old. Brown, with a black eye. Then you see the second person. Another boy. Older. And there you recognize it. The same guy who invited you earlier in the day to this damn party.

" Crap … " You whisper. " Jerry, can I take my badge off ? " 

" What ? Of course not. " 

You turn to him, with puppy eyes.

" Please, just while they take their order and leave." 

Jerry looks at you frowning, before he rolls his eyes.

" Do you know them ?" 

" I more or less met the older boy earlier. It is the first time that I meet him in the corner. " 

" Good, good ! But you give it to the SECOND where they go. " Then he starts to do the dishes. " But you know, kiddo, you can't hide indefinitely." 

" I know ... " You sigh, " It's just that, for once, someone is talking to me without judging me on all these damn stories. So ... I want to take advantage of it. Still a little bit. Be normal. " 

Jerry sighs softly as grab your notebook in your apron pocket as you head over to the two boys' table. When you approach, they are both in big conversations. As soon as you get close, they both turn towards you. You notice that the younger of the two wears a bruise on his face. The famous " Sam " opens wide eyes surprised when he sees you. 

" You ? " He tells you, amazed. " What are you doing here ?" " 

" I am waiting for you to place your order." You say sarcastically. 

" Do you know each other ?" Asked the youngest boy. 

“ We met earlier today, actually. " Sam replies. 

You look away under their insistent looks and stare at your little notebook.

" So ? What will it be ? " You ask to change the subject. 

" What do you say about ice cream, little brother ?" Sam replies, turning to his brother. 

" I don't know ... " 

You watch the little brother, he looks uncomfortable. So you look at the menu he is holding with a smile.

" You see, I would be you, I would take the bacon burger. It's just really excellent ! And the mint ice cream is great ! Finally, if you don’t like mint, chocolate is a sure bet ! " 

Once you're done you give him a smile and a wink. Sam looks at you with raised eyebrows, before turning to his brother with a half smile.

" Sounds like a good menu Nathan, what do you think ? That sounds good ! I think I'll take that too ! " 

Ah ? So his name is Nathan. Nathan, look at you and nod with a shy smile. You nod with a smile as you write it down and head over to the counter to give Jerry the info. When you turn around, you jump when you see Sam right in front of you. 

" Do you often scare people ?" You tell him by blowing and pulling back slightly. He is far too close. 

" Sorry ! " He tells you with a small apologetic smile. " I just wanted ... " He hesitates for a moment then turns his head towards his brother who is looking towards the window. " I wanted to thank you, for Nathan. Today has not been a good day for him, it's cool to be so nice to him. " 

" It's normal ... He looked like he has been fought, he looked sad. A little comfort is always good. " 

" You're not as mean as you show, after all " He tells you in a teasing tone. 

" Yeah, only with kids. " You say looking away. 

You think you hear him whispering " What a pity" before turning to his brother. When Jerry has prepared the food , you bring it to them. 

You sweep the floor before other customers arrive. Once their meal is finished, you see Sam putting money on the table with the bill on the table before they get up and go.

You will collect the money with the invoice to verify and give the sum to your boss. A note on the sheet catches your attention.

_Thanks again for Nathan,_

_See you tomorrow, finally hoping to know your name_

_Pretty little stranger_

_-S_

You smile and your cheeks warm up to this nickname. You hear the bell at the entrance indicating the customer entry and you hear Jerry calling you before you can even react.

" Y / N ! Badge ! We have clients. " 

" I'm comin’ ! " 

You sigh as you crumple the little piece of paper in the front pocket of your apron. You grab your badge at the same time that you hang on your outfit then focus on your work.


	2. Chapter 2

You finished late last night. You should have done your homework, but you didn't have the motivation or the strength. You preferred to take a quick shower and go to bed quickly. At least you're in class, that's not bad. You always wear your eternal red sweatshirt. After all, you're not going to start changing your style just because a stranger offers you a date! It's almost 2:00 p.m. when you nervously gaze at the wall clock in the hallway. You start to panic. A stranger ? Is it a really good idea, dating a stranger? No. Bad idea. You move quickly and discreetly towards the exit. A party with people you don't know? You have already given. He won't be here before at least an hour, you have to go now. He'll probably never come back to the restaurant anyway. And he walked past the school by pure chance.

You pass the barrier and turn left when you are stopped by someone behind you. You turn around sharply, expecting one of the teachers to surprise you. But when you see brown/red hair, you start to panic a bit. Why was this Sam already there ?

“You walk fast, say so!" He points out, breathless after chasing after you a short distance.

You place a lock of hair nervously behind your ear, looking away.

" What are you doing here ?" You ask, avoiding looking him in the eye in front of his questioning gaze.

"We had to meet to go to a party, you forgot?" He tells you, slightly ironic.

"Yeah, about that…" You start by grinding a lock of hair "Sorry but… It will not be possible. »

"What? Why ?" He tells you with a furrowed brow.

" Because !" You turn around and go in the opposite direction. How annoying he can be when he wants ! You thought that was going to be enough to dissuade him, but instead he started walking with you.

" Tell me why ? "

“I’m not going to a party full of strangers with an unknown guy." You say in a sharp voice.

“Technically, I'm the one who goes to a party with a stranger!" He gives you, a teasing smile on his face.

You stop to stare at him. A little angry. But he's right.

“Y / N. " You say.

"Excuse-me? "

“Y / N. My name is Y / N. "

You see a mischievous smile invade his face which makes you blush slightly, despite yourself.

"Y / N, hm? So, Y / N, now that we're no longer strangers, are you coming to the party? "

" No." You answer sharply, making him frown.

You resume your walk, but he still follows you, his arms behind his head. You breathe as you stop, then turn to him with your arms crossed.

" What are you doing ?" You ask him.

"I wait, as come you see ! " He answers.

" What are you waiting for ? "

"Well… Yesterday, I made it my mission to change your mind. "

"Very chivalrous on your part" you point out, sarcastically.

"But, you refuse my proposal. Proposal that you accepted yesterday, by the way. "

“Because you didn't give me a choice. "

"Come oooooooon" He tells you, moving in front of you, forcing you to stop.

You breathe before crossing your arms looking at him.

"And if you really don't like it, I'll take you home."And I'll find something else. "

“FINE! "

He gives you a triumphant smile as you start to follow him. You feel your chest compress as you move through the afternoon, towards Sam's destination in a fairly upscale neighborhood.

" Everything is fine ?" Sam looks at you, because without realizing it, your breathing has picked up slightly.

"Y-yeah, I'm just not too comfortable with that kind of party, that's all. I'm not exactly the popular high school girl. "

“So much better, popular girls all look alike. At least, you are different. "

He tells you that with a half smile, and you give him a brief smile back.

" It's here ! "

You look up, a large, rather classy building stands in front of you. You feel like you know this facade, but when you look at the street around you, you realize that all the houses look the same, so it's no wonder. Sam is about to come in to the side when you stop. Why have you accepted, yet ? You hate this kind of party. It's clearly not your style, you don't have any friends, you ...

"Y / N? "

You raise your eyes and inevitably, your gaze is planted in this playful gaze of this half-stranger that represents this Sam. You swallow your saliva to try to dispel the knot formed in your throat, and head towards him to enter the garden of the property. You hear music playing, laughters. You start to tell yourself that it won't be so bad, there are a lot of people, nobody pays attention to you. So Sam takes you by the arm to lead you to his group of friends and you follow him. It’s not until you get there, when you see them all, that your heart skips a beat. Sam lets you go, and he walks over to a girl you know well enough. Crystal, surrounded by all her Cheerleader friends. And a part of the high school team. Sam quickly kisses Crystal as she devours him with her eyes. Then he turns to me with a smile before speaking.

“I brought a friend with me. "

You are totally paralyzed. Their eyes turn to you, and the mood suddenly changes. You look at Sam who's brow furrowed looking at me. So was that it? Did he just play with you, for his friends? You hear the whispers in front of you rise.

" _What the hell is she doing here?_ "

" _Look how she is dressed! Ahah_ ”

" _What the hell is that slag doing here?_ "

You see Crystal grabbing Sam's hand and whispering something to him, Sam's brow furrowed before two big hands are placed around your waist.

"What are you doing here? Do you want it again? "

"Let go of me, Scott!" You spit as you free yourself from his hands.

Sam looks at you in turn. The party outside the group is in full swing. You see something change in Sam's eyes as Crystal whispers you-don't-know-what in his ear. You should never have come here. What an asshole you can be. You blink your eyes several times to chase away the tears who try to show up, then you do an about-face before heading for the exit without a word. Seriously? Go so far as to ask someone outside of high school to lure you in and humiliate you? It goes far beyond mere rumors! This is harassment!

You hear someone calling you, you recognize the voice. You keep moving forward, but you hear the fast footsteps approaching and you turn around quickly pushing Sam with all your might making him almost tip over and cut off his breath.

" Do not come near me ! " You scream.

He stops by raising his hands in the air, still breathless from your surprise run.

"What was the point, huh? Do you like to keep humiliating me like that ?! "

"I didn't know you knew each other ..."

" Of course ! "

You push him again while everyone is looking at you. You feel oppressed, and you try to get away as quickly as possible pushing everyone in your way, being insulted or pushed around for forcing your way.

When you're finally on the street, you feel that familiar pain in your chest. A pain so powerful, that you find it hard to breathe. You try to take deep breaths to calm yourself down, but the more you try to inflate your lungs, the stronger and more severe the pain. You keep walking a little further up the street, somehow, as your breathing gets faster and your head begins to spin. The pain stabs you suddenly, and you find yourself on the ground, panicking because you can't breathe. You hear voices around you, as your whole body tenses up, as you struggle to try to breathe, but you can't. The world around you makes you panic even more. You can't think clearly anymore. The pain and the fear of not being able to breathe took over. You hear the words "help" or "Oh my god" but you are unable to know where they came from, who could have said them.

You feel like suddenly that someone taking your hand, then your hand and through your hair. You hear a whisper in a calm voice tells you that it's going to be fine, that everything is fine. Can't open your eyes. You can't calm your breathing, you hyperventilate. You feel like you are moving and your head is tossed around as you move. You feel everything, but can't react. Then you feel something hard and warm against your back. Along your arms. And someone speaks to you, always softly, in a reassuring way. You hear that voice asking you to breathe slowly, trying to calm you down, like the slow swelling in your back. You try, but it's hard. You feel reassured, little by little. Images of your mother come back to you, all against you, reassuring you. After a few minutes, the pain subsided. You are still tense, you can't move your hands. But your breathing is calmer. After a few more minutes, you are exhausted, your head is heavy, but that doesn't hurt anymore. You are no longer hyperventilating. You are reassured. You hear the voices more distinctly now. But you don't have the strength to keep the curious away.

"There's nothing left to see, so unless you have water so I can give it to her, don't stand there, you're choking her! "

You feel something against your mouth and you give a slow head movement.

"Don't worry, it's only water, your throat and mouth are parched, you've coughed a lot, too. It will do you good, believe me. "

After a while, you open your eyes, still in the same position. It is totally dark. You slowly turn your head, and you see Sam's face up close.

" What are you doing here ? "

Your voice is hoarse and speaking hurts you.

"I wanted to explain myself to you. When ... When I saw you fall to the ground. "

"No, what are you doing _here_? "

He laughs bitterly and very softly, almost whispering.

"Believe it or not, I have some… experience with panic attacks. My little brother used to do a lot of it. Not anymore, fortunately. "


End file.
